That one Night
by AnimeNeily
Summary: That one night, was the 1000th day after they met. That one night, was the night of her confession. That one night, he learned about another new feeling of his. That one night, was the best of their life. GaaMatsu One-Shot


**A/N: Yay! One Shot xD I was bored so I typed a GaaMatsu :3 It isn't that good, since I don't have any 'experiance' in love things so... well yeah xD Let's get started :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto Gaara and Matsuri would be already together! They're so cute!**

* * *

**Warning: Typos and Grammar mistakes ... My English is so baaaaad D:**

* * *

**That one Night...**

He was sitting at his desk, signing random papers and thought about someone. She was his student, and he liked her, because she worke hard to be a good shinobi. Mybe she was just a Genin and he was the Kazekage. All off it didn't fit together, that was what the most people thought. Sometimes they called him pervert, because he trained her even late at night and she was 1 1/2 years younger. He ignored them. He liked the way his life was, with Temari, Kankuro and Baki at his side, but he liked his life even more with Matsuri with him.

Gaara smiled at the thought that today was the 1000th day after they have met. After he had taught her about different weapons. After she was taken away from Suna, only to get him. He wasn't a Jinchuriki anymore. He was nobody. He was just Gaara from the Desert.

He heard a knock at the door to his office.

"Come in!" he said.

The door opened, only to reveal his eager student.

"What are you doing up so late?" He asked her surprised.

"That's something I could ask _you_, Gaara-_sensei_!" was her answer.

"I told you often enough to stop callin' me that, didn't I?"

She groaned.

"Then is Gaara-sama better for you?" she gave him a smirk.

"No, not really"

"Then how about Kazekage-sama?" she grinned.

"Hell NO!" He hit the desk with his fist. The grin on her face disappeard and he looked at Gaara with as much serious in her eyes as she could. He inhaled and exhaled deeply to calm himself down.

"I just want you to call me Gaara." he said, trying to act calm. But in his insides, his heart was beating like crazy.

'What is this feeling' he asked himself, clutching the part of his chest where his heart was located.

"Is everything alright, Gaara-kun?"

He looked up at the suddenly 'kun'.

'Kun' he thought. 'She could me Gaara-kun. Does that mean she appricates me as a friend, not as her master?'

"Everything is okay, don't worry!" he assured her. But suddenly she wrapped her arms around his hips and hugged him as tight as she could. He could hear her sobbing.

"Are you... are you crying?" He asked her carefully. She nodded in his stomache, hugging hm tighter.

"W-why? D-did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head. Then she was pulled up so he could look her in her eyes.

"I-I j-just-" she was sobbing like crazy.

"Shhh, everything is okay." He tried to calm her, but actually, he was never good at this. He knew Temari could calm everyone. Even himself. But Temari was sleeping at the moment, and he didn't wanted to wake her up.

"I-I w-was just w-worried a-about you!"she sobbed in his chest.

"Why are you so worried about me. Don't understand me wrong, I just wanted to know..." he looked down as she looked up. He layed his hands at her cheekes and wiped away her tears. Matsuri tried to catch her voice.

"I don't know myself! The last few months I felt so weird around you, until I realised what his feeling was." She gave a soft smile.

"Huh?" he was confused. Did she actually felt the same way he had felt?

"I-I...I really like you... very much!" she layed her arms around his neck and hugged him again, her head nuzzling in his shoulder. He didn't realised that his hands had wandered down to her hips.

She let go of his shoulder and looked back in his eyes.

"I...I love you, Gaara-kun!" she stuttered. He was taken back at her sudden confession. She was supposed to be his student, but if they felt the same way, and she considered that feeling as 'love'... Did he love her to. He wasn't sure. But they fought hard against other shinobi, they were always together. He considered her as his best friend. She was everything for him.

So he carefully lifted his arm to her chin, to make her down-looking head look at him. Her eyes glittered in the light of the candles around them, just like his. Many people would say this scene was romantic, if this weren't student and teacher. It would be forbidden to love her. They would really call him a pervert. But he didn't care. He leaned forward until his lips gently touched hers. At first Matsuri couldn't believe that Gaara, her teacher, the ex-Jinchuriki, the Kazekage, was kissing her. Her. His student. Damn, she never expected him to be a good kisser. But she hadn't time to think about this. She began kissing back.

After some time they broke apart for air.

"I-I love you too, Matsuri." He said while blushing.

Matsuri laughed soft and quiet.

"Hey, did I make you actually _blush_?"

"Shut up!" He said as he laid his hand back around her hip. Then he leaned back forward to kiss her again.

Their warm lips connecting to each other, and moving against each other was a wonderful feeling. He slowly licked her lower lip and asked for entrance. She granted him accsess to her mouth, as he sneaked his tongue inside of it. He explored her mouth, and when he was ready, he let her tongue explore his mouth. After two minutes they broke again for air.

And again, she laughed.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I am surprised how good your kissing skills are, Kazekage-sama!" she giggled.

"Tch" he laid his lips on hers. "Didn't I say stop calling me that, or do I have to punish you?" He asked.

"I guess you have to punish me" She said as Gaara lifted her up on his desk, carefully undressing her and himself.

That one night their love became one.

**~~~ 6 Years later ~~~**

He kissed her after they said their 'I do's. Smiling against her lips, he picked her bridal style. She was surprised and and a squeal escaped her mouth. He chuckled. He had changed afte that night 6 years ago, or like Kankuro liked to say 'He loosened up and got on with his life'. They were all there. Baki, Kankuro, Choji, Kiba, Kakashi, Guy, Lee, Shino, Kurenai and her child, the Suna-nins and other pairings which were already married, like Naruto and Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke, Shikamaru ans Temari, Ino and Sai and Neji and Tenten. He smiled at Matsuri, who smiled back. He put her down, and a little girl came running to him. He picked his little girl up.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed. She had fire red hair tied in two braids falling down her sides. But brown glittering eyes. On her forehead she had the Kanji for 'life' standing.

"Hey sweetie!" He whispered touching her nose with his own. While she hold his daughter. Kankuro handed Matsuri, who was now his wife, the little baby boy. The little guy had brown hair and his pale green eyes. He was wearing a brown shirt with the Suna symbol and some shorts with ninja shoes. The girl in his arms was dressed in a beautiful red dress and around her neck she wore her Suna-headband. Maybe she was just 5, but she had passed the Acadamy and became a Genin at the age of 4.

"You look stunning, just like your mother!" He said, as she giggled.

"Mommy is beautiful!" She said. "And you are, too" she said laughing. He wore his Kazekage outfit while Matsuri was wearing a traditional Japanese wedding dress.

The crowd was cheering up to them as they smiled. He looked at Maara, the little Girl. She was the result of that one night. She would be a perfect kunoichi one day. Then he looked at Gatsuri. She would protect her little brother, no matter what happened. And he would be there for his village, his friends, and his family. And one day, Maara or Gatsuri would be Kazekage, and either one of them would hold the world in peace!

He turned to Matsuri, and kissed her.

"I love you so much!" he whispered, only for her and Maara hearable.

"I love you too!" she said.

"And I love both of you!" cheered the little girl in Gaaras arm, making him and Matsuri laugh. Even the little baby boy giggled.

That one night, was the best of his life.

He didn't regret anything from what he did.

He would always love her, no matter what...

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do ya think? I, prsonally, think it isn't that good, but it would be nice to know you're opinion :D**

**Maara and Gatsuri... I'm sooooo creative xD I didn't know how to Name them so I just switched the first letter haha :D**

**So anyway: Bye :3**

**~AnimeNeily**


End file.
